


Hold Me Up

by ancslove



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless smut drabble, Enjolras and Grantaire add to their list of newly christened surfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up

"There! Harder!" Grantaire moaned his pleasure, bucking up his hips for more, as much as he could. Hanging up against the brick wall, hands clutched around a convenient brick jutting high above his head, didn't give him much leverage. His legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist. Enjolras supported the bulk of his weight, fingers digging into the flesh of Grantaire's arse while he thrust deep inside. Though his thin shirt and waistcoat offered minimal protection as Grantaire's back scraped up and down the rough wall, Grantaire barely felt it.

Gasping his own pleasure, Enjolras hefted Grantaire up a bit more to improve the angle of his penetration. He slid deeper, causing Grantaire to scream out his name in bliss and rub against him. Soon, all words were lost as they found their rhythm. Flesh slid against flesh, hands shifted into new positions. Enjolras reached up one arm to brace them both against the wall, while his second hand moved in between them to grasp Grantaire's pulsing hardness and rub. The touch spurred them both to new heights, quickening their movements together. Trusting Enjolras to take his full weight, Grantaire wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, and threw his head back against the wall. Another stroke of hand and prick, and Grantaire climaxed with a gutteral howl. One last surge brought Enjolras' mouth up to meet Grantaire's, and the blond flooded his lover with his own seed. 

Slowly, they fell against the wall, panting for breath. Grantaire's legs dropped shakily to the ground, and Enjolras sagged against him, thoroughly exhausted, resting his head against the broad shoulder. They stayed together for a long moment, drinking in the crisp night air and each other's musk. Finally, Enjolras raised his head. Surveying their disheveled, filthy state, he couldn't suppress a rueful chuckle.

"That was thoroughly enjoyable, but perhaps next time we could actually make it to the bed first?"

"We've made it to bed before."

"Yes. After the couch or the kitchen table, or that one time against the door."

Now feeling the sting of his scratched back, Grantaire winced. "I think I prefer the door to the wall. Smoother."

"I'm sorry," Enjolras murmured, raising his hand to stroke Grantaire's prickly cheek. "I'll make it up to you. Once I can stand on my own again."

"It's fine for now." Grantaire pressed a kiss to the crown of blond hair, then, before the other had a chance to protest, scooped him up. "Hush. You held me up tonight, I'm just returning the favour." 

Enjolras relaxed, arms looped loosely around Grantaire's neck. Soon, he slept.

Grantaire smiled down at him tenderly. "You always hold me up."


End file.
